


Prompt Collection

by EchoJulien



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/pseuds/EchoJulien
Summary: This is a small 'collection' of prompts I did from this list:http://echojulien.tumblr.com/private/179097170452/tumblr_oapnvhkaRe1vxi6gl('Steel' is what I use for Cole's last name. If we ever find out his canonical last name, I'll make sure to change it. And if there is more of a canonical one that I don't know of, please let me know so I can change it.)





	1. 3) I'm Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane and Cole have a little chat.

“You're jealous.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Yeah you are.”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“Yeah you--”

 

“Cole I am not jealous of Jay.”

 

“Zane, babe, you _totally_ are.”

 

Zane opened his mouth to argue again, but instead sighed in defeat and slumped against Cole.

 

“Fine. I guess I am a little jealous of Jay. It’s just...It’s so easy for him to talk to and spend time with Echo,” he said as he looked toward the garden. Jay and Echo had decided to set out a blanket and enjoy the nice day, similarly to how he and Cole were. The two were just sitting there, chattering away and laughing about who-knew-what. “See? Look at how easy it is for him to talk and laugh with Echo. Meanwhile I can barely hold a conversation with him, and I’m supposed to be his brother.”

 

Cole tightened his embrace a little. “Their situation is...different. Jay did spend a month in hiding at the lighthouse with Echo, they fought together, were each captured by Nadakhan for various reasons, and both remember the events even though the timeline was changed--they already have some history, whereas you only met Echo recently.”

 

“I...suppose.”

 

“And hey, at least you keep trying. You’ve told me numerous times since Echo showed up that you’re nervous about being a good brother, but despite being nervous, you keep trying. And apparently Echo is nervous about being a good brother too.”

 

Zane sat up and turned to face Cole. “How do you know that?”

 

“A little birdie told me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set more during an AU where Skybound goes a little differently and Echo has a little more to do with what happens, which is why Cole says they were at the lighthouse for a month and why Jay and Echo were each captured by Nadakhan.


	2. 8) Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane briefly talks to a photograph, and has questions.

Zane sighed as he looked at a photograph of his father. “Were you ever going to tell me about Echo?”

 

He didn’t get a response, but he didn’t expect one--it was only a photograph after all.

 

Zane sighed again. Ever since he’d found out about Echo, he’d wondered why his father-- _ their _ father--never mentioned him. He knew what Echo was originally built for, but surely Dr. Julien cared about them both?

 

Or did he really just see Echo as a replacement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FSM. I wanna know what Dr. Julien though of Echo so bad. Did he actually care for him? Or did he just see Echo as a replacement? 
> 
> Ninjago writers explain!!


	3. 13) I Could Kiss You Right Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo tries to cheer Cole up. (And if Cole isn't careful, Jay's gonna kick his ass.)

“Cole!”

 

“Hey Echo,” the Earth Ninja said without looking away from his game. “What’s up?”

 

“Well...I know you’ve been having a rough week, and it’s worse because Zane is on a mission right now, so I made you something to try to cheer you up a little.”

 

Now curious, Cole paused his game and looked at Echo--he was smiling, bouncing slightly in place, and had his hands behind his back. 

 

“You seem awfully excited about whatever it is.”

 

“Of course! I like making things, especially if it’s for my friends! And I’m certain you’ll  _ at least _ like it.”

 

Cole raised an eyebrow. “Are you now?” He chuckled when Echo nodded furiously. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

Echo beamed and carefully moved his hands from behind his back.

 

Cole gasped softly. “Is...Is that... _ cake _ ?”

 

“Yes! I know you’ve been trying to eat healthier, but there’s nothing wrong with cutting yourself some slack every once in awhile right? Especially after having a rough week?”

 

The Earth Ninja shook his head as he stepped forward. When he was close enough, he reached out and took the plate from Echo, before picking up the fork and taking a bite.

 

It was wonderful--not as wonderful as Zane’s, but still pretty high up there.

 

Once he was done with his bite, he smiled. “Man Echo, I could kiss you right now!”

 

Suddenly, Jay’s head popped into the doorway and he glared at Cole. “You better fucking not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glacier is definitely a thing in this 'chapter', but I'm honestly not sure if Steampunk is a thing or if Jay's just crushing on Echo (which Cole knows about). Either way, Cole isn't serious about it. He's just super happy because cake.


	4. 72) You Deserve So Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo thinks Jay deserves better.
> 
> The prompt for this 'chapter' was requested by my friend ceata88 on Tumblr.

“Echo! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I was wondering if--” Jay stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Echo’s face. His expression became worried. “What’s wrong?”

 

Echo looked at Jay for a moment before turning away and placing his hands on the railing of the  _ Destiny’s Bounty.  _

 

Now Jay was even more worried. He stepped closer to Echo and gently covered his hand with his own. “Echo, please tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Echo pulled his hand out from under Jay’s and held it close to his chest. “You deserve so much better,” he whispered. 

 

“What?”

 

Echo turned and looked at Jay with big, sad eyes. Jay knew that if Echo had the ability to, he would be crying right now.

 

“You deserve so much better...than me.” 

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Jay closed the distance between them and wrapped Echo up in a tight hug. “Echo, baby, why would you say that? Why would you even  _ think _ that?”

 

Silence.

 

Jay pulled back and looked at Echo. “Please Echo, talk to me.”

 

Echo hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed and looked away. “You’re amazing. You’re the Lightning Ninja and the Elemental Master of Lightning, you’re very intelligent and a fantastic inventor, you’re incredibly funny and brave and sweet and thoughtful, as well as absolutely adorable. You’re amazing and wonderful, and you deserve much better than me.”

 

“Echo, Echo no. No no no no no no. You are so wrong on  _ so _ many levels. I’m not amazing or wonderful or anything else you said...Okay, I  _ am _ the Elemental Master of Lightning, but that wasn’t my choice, and being the Lightning Ninja kinda was, but not completely. Anyway, I’m  _ incredibly  _ insecure, filled with anxiety, and afraid of a lot of situations, all of which I try to cover with jokes. My inventions fail most of the time, and  _ tons  _ of people think I’m annoying. If anything,  _ you’re  _ the one that deserves much better than  _ me _ .”

 

“Absolutely not. You just don’t see yourself as I do.”

 

“And I guess you don’t see yourself like I do.”

 

Jay placed a hand on Echo’s cheek and gently turned his head until their eyes met. However, Echo was quick to look down, and Jay sighed. “Echo please, look at me.”

 

Echo slowly lifted his eyes until he met Jay’s gaze.

 

“Echo, I love you  _ so much. _ You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I couldn’t even  _ try  _ to imagine being with someone else, because there is no one else. You’re the only one I want to be with--not even death will separate us, because then I’ll just come back as a ghost.”

 

Echo giggled. “I thought you were afraid of ghosts?”

 

“Pfft. I doubt I’ll be afraid of them if I am one. Plus, if it means being with you forever, I’ll take it.”

 

Echo wrapped his arms around Jay and hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this wasn't the only prompt requested by a friend. There were two others, and I tried to do something for them, but they didn't work out. Maybe next time.


End file.
